They Will Always Have Something
by UpAllNightWriting
Summary: Everyone on the NCIS team will always have something, somewhere to think about... Things that have happened in their lives, places they've been. And now is a good a time as any to think about them... Full description inside!
1. Introduction

Hey everyone! This kinda came to me after watching a bunch of old episodes and seeing everyone die and have flash backs and what not... And at first, the idea was kind of confusing, so I decided to give you, dear reader, a lay out of what I'm planning to do with this. It's going to be eight chapters, not including this one, and it's focusing on one important city or place in all of the characters lives and basically summing up their feelings towards the events that happened there.

And each chapter is its own idea and situation with no real order or connection to the rest of the chapters. So they are all their own story.

It's pretty much the person thinking about the place and remembering everything that happened there, what they could have done different, their thoughts on it now, their feelings towards the people they interacted with while they were there, and a few other thoughts that will be individual to each chapter.

If it still seems confusing, reading the first chapter will show you pretty much how it will play out for all of them. So, with that elongated summary/explanation, please read on to the first chapter to see what I'm talking about! Thanks, Owl.


	2. Gibbs Will Always Have Paris

He thought about it often. He thought about her often. Gibbs admitted, he always had a lot on his mind. Something was always center stage, begging for his full attention. Wether it was a case, a person, a memory, or a project, there was always something that had Gibbs' fully undivided attention. And sometimes, that one annoying, nagging thought was two things. Like now.

Paris came first that day; it almost always did. Then the thoughts surrounding Paris and its events came next and demanded to share the limelight. And most of the time, the first related thought was Jenny.

He missed her too much. They had something special. And she said no. And thus was the birth of rule twelve. But that was besides the point. The moments they shared together in Paris were wonderful. She would have never filled the hole left in his heart by the death of his girls, but when she was around, the hole felt smaller.

So, as Gibbs sat at his desk, he thought about it some more. Now was a good a time as any since it was lunch break. Tony and Ziva went out for some Italian and McGee was down with Abby eating his packed lunch. And Gibbs was absentmindedly chewing on an apple, thinking about the past. 'What a wonderful way to spend the lunch break, also known as the only quiet part of the day, LJ.' he thought to himself.

But Ducky and Gibbs had talked; he now knew she was dying anyway. But that would have been better. To know that she lived all the life that was given to her would have made everybody so much happier. When ever she would be talked about, it would have been easier. Abby wouldn't have spent as many nights in his basement. She would have retired and all her friends would have been there with her in the final moments of her life. Gibbs would have had her last words to cling on to. To keep in his heart for the rest of his life. It was so much worse when the killer was murder. He took a bite of the apple.

But there was nothing Gibbs or Tony or Ziva or anybody could do at this point, the past was the past. And Gibbs would never get over it because that's not what you do. You don't forget the person, you remember all the fun times you shared. And you don't just get over someone dying, that was for sure.

Gibbs knew that Tony still thought about Jenny too. Tim still thought about Kate, and Ziva still thought about Ari. And that was ok, everybody thought about Jen and Kate. But Ziva was the only one who would ever be sad about the death of Ari Haswari. And everybody else they lost, people thought about them too. Gibbs never got over anybody's passing. However, he moved on and tried to make the best of it. Closure was necessary, but was not always found. He took a bite of the red apple.

Gibbs looked up from his desk and the memory was shoved aside for a moment. Tony and Ziva walked out, laughing and having a good time. They both carried boxes of food that smelled delicious. Gibbs smiled at his agents. The happy agents sat down at their desks and continued the playful banter they had started before they walked in, not noticing Gibbs staring at them. He looked back to his apple, which was about three bites away from the core. As he took a particularly loud bite of the fruit, Gibbs brought the memory back to center stage.

Paris was a hard op. And even though the city was amazing, he, Jenny, and Decker weren't there to sightsee. But apparently their targets were, so they did see a little bit of the gorgeous place. Gibbs wasn't really sure if they'd even succeeded in Paris. He'd gotten arrested, Jenny'd gotten shot, he'd gotten shot, and Decker got himself lost about fifty times. That normally doesn't conclude in a successful stamp, but Gibbs had never seen it. He examined the apple. Only a few bites left before it got gross.

Gibbs watched as a chipper McGee practically skipped to his desk. Tony immediately questioned his happy attitude, and McGee declined to give away any information. A very typical conversation for his team to be having, Gibbs figured it happened at least once a month. Something going on in someone's life had to be analyzed and poked at by Tony until the person broke and they spilled their guts to him. Gibbs shook his head and threw his apple core in the trash. It landed on the abundance of empty coffee cups that filled his bin at all times without a sound. Yes, closure was necessary. But even when it was found, the memory was almost never over. And Gibbs understood that. He wanted another apple.

"What do you think, boss?" Tony asked, referring to the argument he and Tim had wrapped them selves up in. "I think it's time to get working on those after action reports, DiNozzo. Vance wants them ASAP, and bickering with McGee over why he's happy isn't ASAP." Gibbs responded. "Right." Tony said and took the first one off the stack and began to read it.

Tim looked up at his boss and smiled as if to say thanks. Gibbs returned the gesture and looked to the report on his desk. No, the memory wasn't over. Jenny would live on in everyone. Paris would live on in him. Hell, maybe he would even go back some day. And that was how it should be.


	3. Tony Will Always Have Baltimore

**I'm so happy about the response the first chapter had gotten! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and read, it really means a lot to me! Oh, and I'm not sure why I didn't do an author's note on the first chapter... So with that, I bring you Tony's chapter! Enjoy!**

Tony sat in his apartment, watching Invertigo. He looked around at the messy living room and sighed. The tub of ice cream on the coffee table was slowly melting, the empty bags of chips were accumulating on the other end of the old blue couch, and he was dressed in his Ohio State gear. Tony looked at his famous jersey, mounted on the wall and smiled. Coach James had given it to him at graduation. He laughed at the happy memory and turned his attention back to the movie while checking the time.

"Come on. Come on." he said anxious for the time to pass quicker.

One of the biggest rivalry games in all of Collage Football was starting in a half an hour and Tony couldn't wait. For some reason, he was watching Ohio State versus Michigan alone this year. "Probably because all your buddies are at the 'Shoe, Tony. You were gonna go too, but no. Vance just had to assign team Gibbs to be on call this weekend." Tony spoke almost bitterly. He had almost seen this movie too many times. He knew every line, what was at the end of the alley on screen at the moment, and what would be at the corner they were going to round in about a was really only watching the Hitchcock classic to pass the time.

Time was a funny thing. Sometimes it was slow, like working on cold cases for a week, sometimes it was medium, like eating lunch with Ziva and McGee, and sometimes it was fast like... Like what? What had gone by fast in Tony's life?

Certainly not grade school, high school, or collage. Not the past nine years, no they had gone by just right. Just enough time for one to soak in everything and remember it forever. Not Peoria, Philly, or B- Baltimore. Baltimore had gone by fast. He missed those days. All those Ravens games with Danny. The eating out with Wendy. More Ravens games with Danny. The romantic dates with Wendy. The night-time basketball with his frat brothers. Clubbing with Danny. Proposing to Wendy. 'That should probably stick in your mind, DiNozzo, considering you almost died doing it.' he thought to himself, which was entirely true. Proposing in a fountain wasn't the brightest idea Tony DiNozzo had ever thought up, but it was one hell of an entrance. And she said yes. And then no.

Then there was the time that Danny caught a foul ball at the Orioles game. And he got it signed after the two of them showed their badges to the security guards after the watched as a guy fell off a building and the movie continued like it was supposed to happen. Because it was, but no one else knew that. For once, Tony was the all knowing being, not Gibbs. "Take that, suckers. I know what happens next." He bragged to the TV screen as if it was a real person.

Twenty five minuets to go.

Although it was almost twelve years ago, Baltimore part two was one of the few highlights of Anthony DiNozzo Junior's life. The first time he went to Baltimore was a mess. And he really didn't like reliving that memory. But Jason seemed like a good guy. He and Tony went out for drinks a couple times since they had been reunited after twenty years, and Tony concluded that he and Jason King were on good terms. Baltimore held the secrets to Tony's past. You just had to dig under all the mushy gushy weird stuff to really see it.

First there was Brad, who was a good friend of Tony's at the station. They still talked every once in a while, but it wasn't a very strong friendship anymore. Next, of course was Melissa, the girl who lived in the apartment across from his. The only thing he really remembered about her was that she had a pretty smile and she was always pretending the appliances were broken in her apartment so she could see Tony more often. And Jennifer, who was Tony's step mom in the Baltimore time period. What a pain in the ass she was. Tony didn't even know what Senior saw in her. Not very attractive inside or out. Not last but maybe least was Wendy. Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. The girl who ripped his still beating heart out of his rib cage, played some baseball with it, then shoved it back in upside down. He had almost hated her until Gibbs decided to play match maker for Valentine's Day.

Now, Tony sort of forgave her, but how do you really forgive someone who walks out on you so close to getting married? Still, he knew where she was coming from. It was 1:03 pm on a cold Saturday afternoon in DC and Tony's excitement was growing. The pre-game had been on for well over thirty minuets now, but Tony hated what he called the talking heads. All they did was talk about stats, and Tony had already done his research on Thursday, while he was supposed to be working on cold cases. So listening to the commentators blabber on and on about things Tony already knew was pointless, and a waste of Tony's valuable thinking time. Baltimore was on his mind and wasn't going away until somebody kicked off in Horseshoe Stadium, Columbus, Ohio. Nevertheless, he changed the channel and simply muted the volume so he could think completely undistracted.

The most important person he left behind was Danny. Tony stole a glance at the photo of him, Danny, and the chief that sat under the framed number 6 Ohio State basketball jersey from the early nineties. Danny used to be his best friend. His partner. His sports connection. His designated driver. Now Tony had finally found a replacement, which was McGee. But there was something about Danny. You didn't just forget him.

Sure, his one week and two years in Baltimore was one hell of a ride for Tony, but for once, he didn't regret any of the ride. Mostly because he was sober for the majority of it, but still. He saved a kid's life and became a legend. Again. Tony had made a friendship that would last for a long time. He screwed up his chance to get married. 'But hey, that's life.' Tony thought as OSU won the coin toss and the crowd went wild.

He thought about that as a blue and yellow number 17 kicked the ball down the field. And it all circled around to Gibbs. Gibbs ended Baltimore for better or worse, and started a new chapter in his life. Tony enthusiastically watched as the returning man ran for thirty yards before he was stopped a the fifty. He turned the sound back on and grabbed the popcorn bowl off the couch. He wrapped himself in the fleece blanket next to him and settled in to watch Ohio State, hopefully, kick some rivalry butt today. Baltimore was certainly over and Tony wasn't sure if he would ever go back. But the page had been turned and, with luck, Washington DC was just beginning.

And for now, Tony was ok with that.

**Ok. I am a major huge giant Ohio State fan, seeing as I live two hours away from Columbus. So, I just had to do the whole OSU/Michigan thing. And I do want to point out that I know a thing or to about football, but I wrote this in the wee hours of the morning and I was almost asleep, so things may or may not have been completely accurate. But, hey, I tried :) And also, about the movie. I have seen invertigo, but I really don't remember much of what happened, so forgive me if nothing I described happened in the movie. Let me know what you thought of this chapter because Reviews make my day!**


	4. McGee Will Always Have Los Angeles

**Third Story! I'm really glad about the response this is getting... I wasn't sure if people would like it when the idea first came to me... but the wonderful readers of fanfiction have proven me wrong! Enjoy! ~Owl.**

Tim brushed his teeth and put on his sleeping clothes. He climbed into bed and listened as Jethro slinked into the bedroom and put his nose under Tim's hand. He started to pet his dog's head with one hand and felt for the remote with the other. When he found it, Tim turned the plasma to TechWorld. Nothing interesting. He flipped through his favorite channels and found the same thing. Apparently, good TV wasn't available at eleven o'clock on a Tuesday night. Which really annoyed Tim.

He was all caught up on his writing. The next Deep Six book would be the last installment. So far, Officer Lisa was still a Mossad officer, Agent Tommy was trying to reconnect with his father, Amy and Agent McGregor had a little something going on, and LJ Tibbs had a love interest that was bugging the crap out of Agent Tommy. McGee had decided after Sarah snitched and told the team his secret that he would make the books more different than what was really going on. For instance, he and Abby would never go out again, Lisa was still with Mossad, while Ziva had been a Special Agent for a few years now. And Tommy wanted to settle down, which everyone knew will never happen to Tony.

As Tim flipped through more channels of the most uninteresting shows ever aired on TV, Tim settled on CSI. It was always fun, for cops and federal agents at least, to watch crime shows and point out everything they did wrong. It made Tim happy for some reason. Which was weird to admit, but Jethro wouldn't tell any one. "Right, Jethro?" Tim asked his companion. The german shepherd only cocked his head. "I hope that was a yes." Tim grumbled as he tried to watch CSI. Tim figured they were in Los Angeles even though he was pretty sure the show was set in Vegas. He remembered the time that he went to LA. It was pretty fun, and if he ever got the chance to go back, he would take it with open arms. Agents Callen, Hanna, and Blye seemed nice, and Eric didn't actually hate him at that point...

"Oh come on. That's not how you do it! You're supposed to take the pictures first, then bag it. Not put it in the bag then take a picture!" McGee said to the TV. What a stupid person. That was simple protocol. 'It's like the first thing they teach you at FLETC.' Tim remembered. For some reason, going to Los Angeles with Gibbs wasn't bad at all. In fact, he actually enjoyed the trip. Not just because he got to see what got the better half of the budget, but because LA was a pretty cool city.

Callen took the two of them around a mini tour, much to Gibbs' displeasure. He just wanted to work, and that was probably the first time he'd been around agents who were married to other things besides work. Which was a major wake up call for him. He let Tony go home early for a whole week after he got back. G Callen was a very mysterious man. Tim had looked up his file when he'd gotten back because he was curious and there was practically nothing on him. What was his first name? He didn't go into his back story in the least while Tim was around him. And Sam seemed like a good guy, and Tim was pretty sure he was married because he saw him take his wedding ring out once and smile. He slipped it back into his pocket when he realized he was being watched, so Tim had decided not to ask about it. And then there was Kensi, who was almost like a mini Ziva, besides the fact that Tim was pretty sure she had never worked for Mossad or any other super secret spy agency. But she was a pretty girl who could obviously take care of herself just as well as Ziva, which Tim thought was really cool.

And the city itself was... weird. But strangely intriguing and intoxicating at the same time. Tim knew that he was the only person on hte tea who liked Los Angeles. and he completely agreed that Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs had every reason in the world to hate LA. Even Abby was concerned when she was told where they were heading. But Tim didn't want what had happened there to cloud his judgement. He made some friends that he probably would have never met otherwise, excluding Eric of course.

Tim turned his attention back to CSI, where they were driving back to the office. They all had straight faces and Tim's first thought was 'It is never quiet in the van. Never. Even if Gibbs is driving. Tony is complaining, Ziva is bickering with him, and I am being tossed around in the back. The MCRT van is never ever that quiet.'

Tim realized that LA wasn't exactly a significant city in his life, but no city he ever lived in besides his birthplace and DC had no significance to him. He had moved around too much as a child and teenager to really get attached to a city. And by the time he went to Massachusetts for collage, Tim really didn't care about that kind of thing anymore. But when he went off into the world, he decided to settle down in Washington. And that was probably the best decision of his life. After that, he was offered a position at a video game company testing games and stayed there until he was twenty four. That's when he applied for NCIS and eventually met Gibbs' team. Which ultimately led him to Los Angeles. And Callen, Sam, Kensi, and Eric.

Sure, LA wasn't often spoken of, but that doesn't mean no one thought of it. Because Tim knew that people did. He did, with mixed emotions. But they were normally good ones, ones that tim could, and would, treasure for a long time. On that note, he switched the TV off and looked at the sleeping Jethro at his side. He snuggled into the sheets and stuck his arm off the bed to pet his dog. Then he fell asleep and dreamed of Thom E. Gemcity's next series of books.

**Well did you like it? Let me know! Who do you think is next? I do love reviews...**


	5. Ziva Will Always Have Tel Aviv

**Sorry for the long wait... I had some trouble getting this written down. Ziva is a very complicated person. But I am very satisfied with how this turned out. Enjoy! ~Owl**

Ziva stared out the window in her apartment and out onto the skyline. Washington DC had changed her life. A life that started in Israel, more specifically Tel Aviv. She had only lost things while she lived in Tel Aviv, but when Ziva moved to DC, she started gaining things. In Tel Aviv, she lost her mother, Thali, and the trust of her father. But, in Washington, she gained four amazing friends, a great boss, wonderful co-workers, and loving people who will always care for her and look after each other no matter what.

But Ziva had all of the time in the world to think about Washington; after all she lived there. Tel Aviv was much father away. In fact, Tel Aviv was a world away. And Ziva wished she was using the term as a metaphor. But she wasn't. Tel Aviv, Isreal was a vastly different place than America. In Israel, Ziva grew up. She played in the forests, climbed trees, even shot foam bullets out of a fake gun at Ari for target practice. Ziva had a home there, but it was more like a dorm room on the Mossad campus, if you could call it a campus. Her father did not own a home, he lived at his work. And he lived for work. He did not live for his children, he used his children. Eli David was not an evil man, Ziva could never say that about her own father though she despised the man. He was a cunning man, a smart one, careful... maybe. Either that, or he surrounded himself with careful people.

Ari Haswari, or David as he was called as a child, was dead. He died by the hands of someone he trusted. Namely, Ziva. Ziva was not proud of what she did, but Ari had changed. He was no longer the boy who looked after her when their mother and father were gone for long periods of time. He was no longer the boy who held her hand when she rode the ferris wheel for the first time. Ari was not the brother she knew. Instead he was a monster. A true killer. And now, he was dead. Thali David was dead. She died because of an extremist who tried to bomb the city square. He did not even get his wish. Ziva pulled him out of the wreckage and took him to a hospital. He made a slow recoverly, but when he was released, Ziva made him die a horrible death. Ziva was always one for vengeance, she thought.

She was not sure if she ever wanted to go back to Israel, even though her father practically got down on his knees and begged her to do so whenever he came to visit. But in all truth and honesty, Ziva David missed Israel. She missed her friends and family. Ziva picked up the picture her Uncle Nadiv had sent, of his seven year old daughter sitting in a horse's stall near a small calf. Laylie is her name, and according to the letter, the calf's name was Ziva. She felt almost honored to have such a beautiful horse named after her. Ziva felt a stab of pain in her heart as she realized she had never seen Laylie in person.

The David family was very close. Everyone was in contact with everyone, and everyone, except for Laylie, had met the whole family. And she would never be in the beautiful girl's life. Nadiv had said her that if she were to ever come back to Israel, the calf would be hers to ride when he was older. Ziva smiled at the thought of the wind flowing through her hair as she galloped through the deserts of her homeland. She missed the feeling. Although Ziva had certain... regrets about returning to Israel, even just to visit, she desperately wanted to go back now.

So she made her final decision. "Hey, Ziva? What's up?" Gibbs asked from the other line. "I would like to put my extra hours in for some vacation time." she answered, confident about her decision. "Sure. When and how long?" Gibbs was always nice abut vacation time, he knew his agents worked very hard and they deserved personal time. "All of next week." Ziva said, smiling. "They will not bring someone in to replace me, right Gibbs? Because I swear, if anybody messes with my desk, I will-" Ziva started before she was cut off by her boss. "I won't let Vance do that even if he wants to. Where are you going for a whole week?" Gibbs said, curious about the fact she would be gone for a week. That meant he would have to tell McGee to shut DiNozzo up.

Ziva looked at the picture that was now framed and sitting on the coffee table, right next to the one of her with Ari and Thali as children, and smiled. She answered the question with delight. "Tel Aviv. I am going home to visit my family. My cousin, Laylie, she is seven and has never met me. I would like to change that. And I think that my father would appreciate a visit." "I think he would more than appreciate that, Ziva." Gibbs said. "Whenever I saw my daughter's face after I'd been across the world for more than a year, I more than appreciated it. Every father does. I'm glad you're deciding to do this finally. But I want you to work extra hard for the rest of the week, you understand?" Gibbs said to his agent, making his emotions clear. Ziva was surprised that Gibbs opened up about Kelly like that, even if it was just for a second. She knew how private he was, and Gibbs' past only came up when it involved a case, if it ever did.

"I understand, Gibbs. I will. Do you think that the director will question my motives?" Ziva asked, aware of the very sensitive situation that would be taking place. But she hoped every one knew her well enough that they would not question her actions. "He won't be questioning you. I'm gonna tell him, you worry about how you're gonna call Abby everyday." Gibbs said, knowing how much Abby loves it when people sent her post cards and call her when they're on vacation. Ziva smiled and laughed. "I'll do that, Gibbs." she said. "Take care of yourself Ziva." Gibbs replied. "I will. No matter where I live, Tel Aviv is still my home. It is still where i came from, and where I will always find I have friends. Not that I don't have friends here, because I do, but Tel Aviv is the one place that has always been there for me. And nothing will change that."

**So... Who liked Ziva's story? I love to hear what you guys think so far! Up next, we get to hear why Abby loves Washington DC!**


	6. Abby Will Always Have Washington DC

**Finally, another chapter! I had a hard time figuring out how this was going to play out... But, I eventually got the idea for this chapter and I have to say, I really like how it turned out. It's a little bit McAbby, which is probably why I like it so much. Enjoy!**

Abby sighed as she stepped out of the plane. "Home." she said to herself and smiled. She went through baggage claim and found her belongings immediately. The black suitcases with skulls bejeweled onto them were very hard to miss. Her next task excited her. Someone was there to pick her up, but she had no idea who it was.

'Maybe it's Gibbs.' she thought as she scanned the crowd for a familiar face. 'Or Tony. He's always ready to pick me up from nightclubs if I need him.' Abby wondered around for a few minuets. After she was sure Gibbs wasn't there, Abby grew just a little bit worried. It was no big deal if she had to catch a cab, but her team had never ever ever been late to pick her up from the airport. Which is what troubled her. 'Maybe they caught a case.' Abby tried to reassure herself. She looked down to see that one of the buckles was undone on her left shoe. She quickly fixed it and straightened up once again to keep searching. But instead, she saw someone directly in front of her.

"Excuse me." Abby said, trying to shuffle around the man. "Trying to get rid of me already?" the man asked. Abby turned around and grinned. The man turned to face her and Abby saw that he was holding the cutest and fuzziest black teddy bear she had ever seen. It was twice as big as her head and it had a mini dog collar around its neck and was sporting a white shirt with pink skulls on it. "Timmy!" Abby exclaimed and hugged him and the bear. "Welcome home Abby!" he said, smiling and hugging her back. "We missed you so much!" he said again. "Well I missed you guys too!" Abby said, letting go of her friend and smiling at him. "Is this for me?" she asked, happy that her friends would surprise her like this.

"Yeah. Tony, Ziva, and I all chipped in." Tim responded. "What about Gibbs?" Abby asked, wondering why he wouldn't help. Tim just looked at her and smiled. He gave the bear to Abby, who in turn set her luggage down. He gladly picked up all of her bags and they started to walk to McGee's car. He popped the trunk and threw her stuff in the back. Then Tim ran around to the front and opened the passenger door for Abby. "Thank you, Tim- Oh my gosh!" she said when she saw what awaited her. "_That's_ from Gibbs." Tim said, smiling. On the passenger seat sat a giant basket full of some of Abby's favorite things and an even bigger teddy bear was right next to it. "Gibbs did this for... me?" Abby asked, astounded at all the trouble he went to to make her homecoming this amazing.

She didn't realize it, but there were tears in her eyes. Tim, however, noticed them and immediately became concerned. "Are you ok, Abby?" he asked, unconsciously wrapping his arm around her shoulders in an effort to comfort her. "What? Oh, um... yeah, Timmy. I'm fine. It's just- no one has ever done anything like this except-" she answered before Tim cut her off. "Except me?" he finished for her. Abby nodded. It was true. On their six month anniversary, McGee had surprised her with a teddy bear and a basket of chocolate, Caf-Pow!, and some of her favorite foods.

McGee took the initiative and put the basket and the two teddy bears in the back seat while Abby got in the car. A few seconds later, they were on their way out of the airport. "So how was your trip?" Tim asked after a few minuets of listening to a CD that Tim had gotten Abby. "It was ok, I guess. I mean, it was as fun as a month in Washington could be." she concluded. "Yeah. It's not the funnest state to be in. But Seattle is cool, right?" Tim agreed.

"When did you go to Seattle?" Abby asked, curious as to when he made the trip to Seattle. "I uh... I lived there for like two years when I was twelve." he responded. "Oh. Well, yeah, Seattle's really fun, but I missed you guys a lot. A whole month without team Gibbs? Not my favorite. But Special Agent Carlton and his team are nice." Abby answered the original question. But her interest had already been sparked in something else.

"Where else did you grow up?" she asked Tim. He sighed and began talking. "Well, I was born in Richmond, Virginia and I lived there until I was six when my dad enlisted. Then we moved to Norfolk for about three years. After that, my dad got transferred to New York, where we lived until I was twelve. Thats when we moved to Seattle. When I was about fourteen, dad got transferred to Pearl Harbor and I lived in Hawaii for about four years. Then I got accepted to MIT and moved to Boston." Tim said as he drove into downtown Washington.

"Wow, Timmy. I didn't know that." Abby said, shocked that he had never lived somewhere for more than four years. "Yeah. It doesn't really matter though." Tim said. "Oh. Washington. It feels so good to be home." Abby commented as she saw the capitol building up ahead. "When did you move here?" Tim asked. He had told his story, now it was Abby's turn. "Like fifteen years ago. It's kinda hard to believe it's been this long." Abby answered. "I love everything about this city. The cherry blossoms in the spring, the monuments, NCIS obviously, the rocky beaches, all of the festivities." she said in admiration. "Don't forget about election years, blizzards, and international incidents." Tim said jokingly.

They both laughed. "But, in all honesty, I like DC more than Baton Rouge. There's just... something about the city. Like, the first time I came here when I was like twelve, I immediately decided I wanted to come back someday. And look at me now. " Abby said, staring out the window. "Didn't you grow up in Baton Rouge?" Tim asked. "Yeah. Quite honestly, Louisiana can get really muggy. Not my favorite weather. And Washington had all four seasons." Abby responded.

"That doesn't happen in Louisiana?" Tim asked. His tone suggested that was news to him. "Well... they all kind of blend together. But there's no snow. I freaked out the first time it snows after I moved here. I was afraid to leave my apartment." Abby confessed, laughing. "Really?" Tim said, laughing just as hard as the girl next to him. "Yeah." Abby said between giggles. "You wanna go back to the Navy Yard, or do you want me to take you home?" Tim asked as they were stopped at a red light.

"Well, I do want to make sure that replacement lab tech didn't mess up my lab. So, I guess the Yard." Abby replied. "I made sure it was all in order every night before I went home, just like you asked." tim reassured her. Out of the corner of his eye, Tim saw her shoulders relax a bit when he said that. That made him smile. "And, for the record, Timmy. I'm already home. Washington DC is where I live. It's my favorite city in the world. There's no doubt in my mind." Abby said. Tim looked over and smiled at her. "Here, here!"

**Ok.. I've never actually been to Louisiana, so forgive me if I'm wrong about the weather. But besides that, what did you think? Was the McAbby satisfactory? Let me know because every review makes me a happy writer. And happy writers type faster! Who do you expect is up next?**


	7. Jimmy Will Always Have Florida

**Such a long wait! I'm so sorry! I've been on vacations and getting ready for school for the past few weeks, so I'm sorry for the extremely long wait! But, here's the next chapter!**

Jimmy looked at Breena, who was sleeping with a homemade Icee in her hand. He slowly grabbed it from her hand and set it on the table and continued watching the movie, quietly munching on popcorn. He smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Jimmy was enjoying the movie Tony had picked out for the happy couple. But, Breena had fallen asleep less than an hour in. Jimmy remembered her saying that she had a really busy day ahead of her that morning, and she came home so tired that Jimmy just ordered pizza while she napped. Which was fine with Jimmy, because he loved pizza. Breena woke up when their food arrived, but only to eat dinner and watch what ever she could of the movie. Which didn't bother Jimmy at all.

So, there Jimmy sat, cradling Breena's sleeping form in is lap. For a while Jimmy just sat and watched the movie with Breena sprawled out on the couch. She even looked tired, and she was sleeping. After a while, the room became more than little stuffy and Jimmy wanted to open a window in the now hot apartment. He managed to slide her head on to a pillow as he got up to let some fresh air in. It was, after all, the middle of the summer and they couldn't afford the air conditions ing quite yet. After he completed his task, Jimmy slowly sat back down on the couch and continued watching the movie. He had missed a lot of it because he was talking with Breena while she was up and after she fell asleep, he got up to do some chores. But Tony had said it was a really good movie, so Jimmy settled in to watch what was left of the film. He smiled at Breena, who was fast asleep. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. Well, she looked cute anytime of day.

Jimmy thought he should take her off to bed, but he was enjoying the moment. He wrapped his hand around hers and beamed when their wedding bands settled in next to each other. It seemed weird to admit, but Jimmy didn't like thinking about their wedding. Well, he didn't like thinking of certain aspects of May 15, 2012. Although it was the happiest day of his life, it was also one of the sadder ones. The phone call, Dr. Mallard, the team, and not to mention NCIS as a whole. But, in the few months he and Breena had been married, Jimmy had slowly realized that he should focus more on the good, not the bad. Tim was finally released from the hospital last month, which meant that everybody was back at work, and everything was going to be ok. And Florida was... amazing, to say the least.

As for the wedding, it was much more than perfect.

Both of their immediate families were there to see the vows, and Jimmy had ended up asking his older brother, Chris, to be his best man. Breena's little cousins were the cutest flower girls anyone could have, along with Jimmy's niece. They even got along well. And his nephews made for very handsome ring-barrers, according to Breena. The hotel had a beautiful view of the beach and, even though they didn't stay very long, Breena and Jimmy took advantage of the porch and had some coffee when they got there. Jimmy could speak for the two of them when he said that where they got married was the perfect spot for them.

The weather was great, the beach was beautiful, and both of their families were very nice. One of the things that did worry Jimmy was the in-laws. But they all seemed to like everyone else in the family. Which was a big relief for the couple. Unless you count Breena's sort of crazy uncle fighting with Jimmy's dad. That almost got ugly.

Most of their wedding presents were still stacked in the corner of their small apartment, waiting to be put away. One thing they did unpack was Ziva's Egyptian sheets. She was right about one thing, they were very comfortable. But the honeymoon was what Breena had really loved. Jimmy planned the whole thing, with the help of Abby, of course, and he took her back to the gazebo where they had said 'I do' less than two months previous. And they spent two weeks at the same hotel, in the same room. Jimmy had felt he owed his beautiful wife that much.

The walls in their apartment were cluttered with wedding and honeymoon photos, along with pictures that included the team messing around at one of Tony's movie nights or at the bar or anywhere else. Florida meant a lot to everyone on the team, not just to Jimmy and Breena. He shuddered at the thought of being in the building when the bomb went off. It really scared Jimmy. He looked up from staring at their pile of stuff when he heard a breeze blowing outside. Jimmy sighed as he invited the cool breeze to enter his home and cool him down.

A leaf blew in the window and landed on the coffee table. That's when Jimmy decided it was time for bed. The movie had ended quite some time ago, and they both had to get up up in less than eight hours. He nudged Breena's shoulder, hoping she would wake up. After doing that three times, Jimmy realized that there was no way she was going to wake up until her alarm went off at seven thirty the next morning. So, he sat her up and carried her the few short steps into their room. Jimmy pulled the sheets over the two of them and held his wife tight and went to sleep, hoping to dream of Florida once again.

**Sorry the chapter's a little short, I really wanted to get something posted for you guys! Hope you like the story so far! Let me know what your thoughts are, because I love reviews! There's only two more chapters left! ~Owl**


	8. Ducky Will Always Have England

**Sorry for the prolonged gap in updates... I really don't have an excuse this time, other than the fact that it's really hard to write about a country you've never been too. So, for anybody who lives in England, just know that I've only seen pictures. Oh, and sorry for the shortness of this chapter... Like I said, its hard to write about somewhere you've never been to. Anyways, enjoy!**

Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard sat in his humble apartment, sipping his freshly made tea. He had been doing so for the past two days, seeing that it was the weekend. He was currently jotting down ideas for Mr. Palmer's surprise graduation party.

He had been on the phone with Breena and Abby quite frequently for the past days, pulling together what was going to hopefully be a wonderful gathering with the whole team, as well as any of Jimmy's friends Breena saw fit to invite. It was quite the task to figure out what everyone was to bring to the party, considering Ducky didn't even know how many people were coming. He sighed and continued to assign dishes for the team to bring. The least he could do was sign up those who were coming for sure.

Under Anthony, he put desserts, knowing that would be easy for him to find. Anthony also had the best taste in desserts, so Ducky knew whatever he was to bring would be delectable. Timothy wouldn't mind bringing a salad or some fruit, so Ducky put him down for that. As for himself...

'Beverages!' he thought with a smile. The only three drinks he would need were all less than a block away from him. Jethro enjoyed coming to visit Ducky for two reasons. The company, and the coffee. But it was mostly the coffee. The cafe down the street sold every caffeinated beverage one could think of. Which was why Ducky often ran into Abigail in the mornings before work. Besides selling coffee and Caf-Pow, the cafe had some of the most delicious tea in the world. It was authentic English tea, Ducky could taste it. Which is why he bought it. It reminded him of home.

Home. Ducky smiled. He had not visited his home country in quite some time, but he had a trip planned for this summer. With luck, Timothy and Abigail would be accompanying him and for the first time, he would not be traveling alone. It was comforting to know he wouldn't be all by himself, not that he would have minded much. England was one of the most beautiful places Ducky had ever been to. London was a stunning city, with the Farris wheel, Big Ben, and the river, amongst other things.

And the surrounding countryside was absolutely enchanting. Ducky enjoyed visiting his old house, which was turned into a successful bed and breakfast last he heard. When it came to loyalty, however, Ducky was quite torn, which is why he never let anything go that far. He had obtained dual citizenship over thirty five years ago, when he was offered the position at NCIS. He was just a lad at the time, but he eagerly accepted the request. And one day, Mr. Palmer would take over his position.

When he joined NCIS, however, he went back to England some fifteen years later. Which was exciting. Jethro and Jenny were quite the crime fighting duo, undercover ops being their specialty at the time. Ducky laughed to himself as he recalled the day. A cop had been pushed off a cliff, Jethro had swam across the English Channel, Jenny and himself had sailed it, and Jethro ended up in the hospital after he swam into the boat without realizing where it was. Jenny and Jethro had each been about thirty at the time. Those times were some of the fondest memories Ducky had of England. And Jethro was the happiest Ducky had ever seen him when he was with Jenny.

Ducky sighed as he came to Jethro on the ever-growing list. Jethro would bring anything Ducky told him to, but he would do so reluctantly. He decided to save Jethro for later. That would require a lot of thinking. Ziva was next on the list. Ducky remembered that she was a fantastic cook, and she would gladly bring a main dish if needed. He made a note then went back to thinking of his homeland. England had many tourist attractions, including Stonehenge. Ducky himself had been there many times. It was quite fascinating, and one of the reasons Abigail and Timothy wanted to come with him this summer.

Ducky had lived in England up until he was almost twenty five, when he started traveling the world. The majority of his stories occurred during this time period, and Ducky is happy that he still remembers almost every single one of them. But England was, and still is, his home, and it will still be there whenever Ducky decides to return to the mesmerizing and mysterious country. One could spend a year traveling the country and still not unlock all of its secrets.

That's just how it was. England is a captivating country. One can never take enough pictures. And pictures or words could never paint a picture as wonderful as seeing the real thing. As Ducky put both Jethro and Anthony down for alcohol, his cell phone rang. It was Abigail. "Hello, Abigail!... Yes, I have the majority of the list planned out... Jethro is bringing bourbon... Yes, my dear. There will most certainly be Caf-Pow for you and Timothy... Breena said twelve... I need to add four more people?!"

**Oh Abby. Keeping everybody in their toes. Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter! Reviews mean the world to me! The final installment is after this! I hope everybody who's been reading likes it, because this has been very fun to write! See you sometime hopefully in the near future. ~Owl**


	9. Vance Will Always Have Annapolis

**The final chapter! Granted, it is very overdue, but I hope you'll forgive me. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

NCIS Director Leon Vance sat in his home, watching a movie with his wife and kids. Jared and kayla had been laughing the whole time, but Vance himself didn't quite get the movie. That didn't bother him much though. He was just glad that they were sitting here beside him. Normally, Kayla would be out doing things with friends or be doing homework in her room with the door shut and music blaring. And Jared would probably be watching TV in his room or playing video games in the basement. But not tonight. Tonight, the director of NCIS left work early and surprised his wife. Gibbs was probably still at the office, keeping his agents there until they solved the case. He heard Tony say it was going to be 'one of those weeks.' as he left the building. Vance smiled as he recalled the memory.

Agent DiNozzo had made many trips to his office that week, and most all of them were not with good graces. First it was supergluing Agent McGee to his office chair, next it was filing a report wrong, and the most recent had been loosening the bolts in Agent McGee's chair. Vance made a mental note to call McGee sometime tonight or tomorrow and ask him about his head.

Jackie had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder, but his kid's faces were still glued to the TV. Apparently, the movie was entertaining to them. Vance didn't think it was. There was a thunderstorm approaching outside, and the gentle rain began to beat up against the windows in the Vance home. There were no cars on the street, and it was probably going to be a quiet night. Vance looked at his wife and recalled the day he met her. Jared and Kayla were howling with laughter once again.

Annapolis, Maryland was a place the Vance family held dear to their hearts. Well, it was mostly Jackie and Leon, but still. Many people didn't know that Vance was in the Navy for a brief period of time, but it was true. Then he was fished off the streets and picked to join NCIS. But he still had Jackie. A trip to Annapolis was now made once a year, and they always went to a basketball game.

Leon Vance considered himself a family man, even though he didn't spend as much time with them as he wanted to. But running a federal agency took a priority every once and a while. However, there was always his time spent in Annapolis that he could escape to. Memories are something strange. You don't know you're making them until the time passes and you have the chance to reflect on them. For instance, three years ago when Vance took his kids to Annapolis.

Jared and Kayla got their picture taken with the president of the Naval Academy. And when he and Jackie had met. Now that was something special. He still wasn't sure how it exactly happened. They went out again and again, until finally, he worked up the courage to ask Jackie to be his wife. And thankfully, she started screaming 'Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! Leon!' After that, it didn't take long for Jackie to start making plans and for Leon to move up the ranks at work.

By the time Vance was transferred to NCIS Jacksonville, he and Jackie had been happily married for a year. After that, Vance was moved to San Diego for a considerable amount of time. That's when he met one Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. What a day that was. Vance used to tell people that he had met the legendary Gibbs, and that he wasn't a myth. If only Gibbs knew the reputation he held around the world.

Kayla was born in San Diego, but she had only lived there for two years at the most. Jared, however, was born in Annapolis while the family was taking their annual trip to the city. Some people considered Maryland to be the Navy state because of Bethesda, Norfolk, Annapolis, and the shared boundary with the nation's capital. Vance agreed with those people, because whenever he went back to Maryland, he felt at home to some extent.

Plus, you've never seen more Naval personnel in one place if you haven't ben to Annapolis. The city was crawling with people in the Navy. And Vance liked the military atmosphere. It was welcoming. Well, it was to him anyway. As the movie's end came closer and closer, Jared slowly drifted off to sleep, and Kayla's attention was drawn towards the raging storm outside. Vance reached for is phone to check the forecast for the rest of the week. He hoped that it wasn't going to be raining the whole time. Vance sighed as he saw the results of his search.

For once, DiNozzo was right. It was going to be one of those weeks. Rain, rain, clouds, rain, and more clouds. Jared was now snoring and Kayla seemed to be in her own world. The credits were rolling and Vance gladly reached for the remote to turn the TV off. "Kayla." Leon called to his daughter. "Yeah?" She responded. "It's time for bed now. You still have to go to school tomorrow." Leon told her and she slowly got up. "What about Jared?" she asked, looking at her sleeping little brother.

"I'll carry him to bed. You worry about yourself." he answered. "Ok dad. See you in the morning?" Kayla asked, hopefully. "Of course. I won't leave without saying goodbye." Vance said as his daughter dragged herself off to bed. "Jackie... Jackie!" Leon attempted to wake his wife up. She groaned and slowly sat up. "What?" she asked groggily.

"Movie's over. Jared's already sleeping, I'm gonna take him upstairs." he told his wife. "And Kayla?" Jackie inquired, rubbing her eyes. "Already there." Vance smiled as he picked his son up and carried him off to bed. His Annapolis son. Vance smiled. He would never know how it came to be, but Annapolis was the birthplace of a great kid and an even greater relationship. And, as the Director of NCIS slowly drifted off to sleep himself, he knew that Annapolis was his favorite place in the world.

**~FIN~**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following everyone! I really appreciaite it! I hope you liked the ending as well as the whole story! Until the next story. ~Owl**


End file.
